Regarding the Apocalype
by Lo613
Summary: To stop the world from ending on December 21st, 2012, the Doctor, Martha, Sherlock, and John must team up to protect the Earth from an alien threat.
1. Chapter 1

**So this here is a Christmas gift to Motaki. Clearly the world didn't end, so I had to write a story about why. It was originally just going to be a one shot, but quickly evolved into a full blown story, and now, perhaps even a universe. Enjoy! Disclaimer- Now understand, if I owned either Doctor Who or Sherlock, this would actually be an episode. But, clearly this is not an episode. I'll leave you to your deductions.**

* * *

_Around 900 AD_

A lone Mayan walked through a dense, humid jungle, making his way to a pyramid. A high priest of his people, he had been entrusted with the large stone tablet he was hauling across the land. He walked swiftly, obviously used to the terrain he was walking on, carrying the heavy stone as if it were no great burden to him. He walked through the jungle, alert for anything that may be lurking in the shadows, only too aware of what unknown dangers may appear at any moment. His mind, however, was limited to the level of the ground and what existed there, giving little to no thought about the possibility of things residing in the sky as well. Quite suddenly, a large shadow covered both the Mayan and everything within a hundred feet of him. Imediately alarmed, the Mayans head shot up to see what could possibly be casting such a grand shadow. He was met with a sight. The most impossible of sights. Danger in the sky indeed.

* * *

**Little short intro thing, the next chapter should be up. Actually the entire story should be up. Go ahead and tell me what you think! Should it be now, or when you're finished, or sometime in between, anytime works. So go forth to the next chapter, where things of intrest actually happen, and read on! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own it.**

* * *

Martha watched the Doctor patiently. For the past ten minutes now, he had been completely absorbed by the console of his TARDIS, checking screens and inputting commands, all while muttering to himself during the entirety of the operation. The Time Lord flipped around one more screen and examined it. With a quick movement he turned to face his traveling companion, who raised a questioning eyebrow in response to his antics.

" Something," Began the Doctor. " Is very seriously wrong here." He said, absolute conviction in his voice. Martha walked over from her position next to the captains chair, moving closer to the Doctor.

" Yeah? How's that them?" She inquired. The alien took a deep breath.

" Things have been happening Martha, great big things, that evidently like to pick fights with history. You see," He pointed to a screen. " According to that and everything else, the Earth ends on December 21st, 2012. Which can't possibly be right."

" Why can't it?" Asked Martha.

" Because I've seen the end of the Earth. The year 5.5/apple/26, Martha. Your sun expands and it roasts the Earth. It just does, that's how it happens. That's how it always happens." The Doctor explained.

" Okay, well what happened to time being in flux?" Martha asked. After all, on the very first adventure that she and the Doctor had ever had, he explained that time was constantly in flux, always in an ever-changing state of being. Later on he had explained the concept more clearly to Martha. She didn't see what was so different about this time.

" Time _is _in flux Martha. But there are...points. Certain points in time that I believe to be fixed. They cannot be changed, even if you try to change it, it will always revert back into a basic form of what was supposed to happen. The sun expanding and burning the Earth, that was one of those points. Because by that time the human race has expanded out into the universe. But if the world ends in 2012, none of that will have ever happened. Massive unchangeable things that humans do will have never existed. It will, quite literally, throw the entire course of the universe off." The Doctor explained, words flowing out of his mouth at unreasonable speeds. " So you see, the Earth can't end in 2012. It just can't. It's not actually possible." The Doctor finished his speech and turned back to the TARDIS console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Martha watched him with interest.

" So if the Earth can't be destroyed until the year..." She broke off.

" 5.5/apple/26." The Doctor supplied.

" Right. So if the Earth can't be destroyed until then, but it's _going_ to be destroyed on the 21st of 2012, what does that mean?"

The Doctor glanced up from his controls, focusing on Martha instead.

" It means that somethings happened."

* * *

**Shoo! Go to the next chapter already! After you leave a review of course. Now go!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor entered the last command and the TARDIS began its travel through the vortex.

" So why were you even paying attention to 2012 if you had no idea that anything was going to happen?" Asked Martha.

" Last time we were on Earth, my screwdriver picked up some unusual readings, I noticed some things. Excess seismic activity that shouldn't be happening, couldn't be happening for that matter, unless there was some sort of outside interference. Decided to investigate some, and here we are now." The Time Lord explained.

" What do you think's happening?"

The Doctor shrugged.

" I have no idea." He admitted.

The TARDIS gave once last groan and landed with a solid sounding clunk.

" Where are we?" Martha inquired. The alien gave a slight sniff and answered.

" London. December 20th, 2012."

The Doctor retrieved his long brown coat from its usual resting spot before pulling open his ships doors somewhat cautiously. He stepped outside, Martha with him, and studied his surroundings. Nothing seemed to be amiss, no ships in the sky, Cybermen weren't invading, and, as far as he could tell, Chathulu hadn't been summoned. Everything was perfectly normal. After a moment Martha spoke.

" Wait a minute. You said the world was going to end tomorrow right? December 21st?"

It took the Doctor a moment to respond.

"...Yeah." He replied, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"...I knew there was something familiar about that date!" Martha exclaimed. The Doctor appeared to snap back into reality at her statement, turning to her quickly.

" What?! What was it?!" He asked anxiously.

" The Mayan calendar? Thy found this calender, and it runs out on December 21st of 2012. People are going mad, saying that the world ends on that date!" The medical student explained. The Doctor s face fell.

" Oh. That thing. Load of rubbish, no possible way that it could have anything to do with the world ending." He dismissed with ease, much to Martha's annoyance.

" So you're saying that a calendar that just so happens to end on the exact same date that the world ends, can't have anything to do with anything?" She asked, somewhat sarcastically.

" Mm hmm." Replied the Doctor, paying no particular attention to Martha, waving his sonic screwdriver about instead. "...Nothing unusual..." He muttered inconclusively.

" Nothing at all? Not even the slightest bit? Just one big coincidence?"

The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver back into his jacket pocket and looked at Martha.

" Would you like proof?" He asked.

" I'm sorry, what?"

" Proof. That the calendar doesn't have anything to do with these events." He offered. Martha raised her eyebrows.

" Why not?" She agreed. The Doctor nodded firmly.

" Right. There should be a history museum somewhere around here..." He trailed off, searching. " Aha! Down there!" He pointed down the street they were on and the pair began walking. Several minutes later they arrived at the museum. The Doctor flashed his paper at the ticket seller and they walked in.

" Who are we?" Asked Martha. The Doctor glanced at his wallet.

" It would appear, that we are now museum inspectors, performing a spot check." He snapped the wallet shut. " Best act professional, Miss Jones." The Time Lord warned, mock seriously. Martha laughed a bit at the overly earnest expression on her friends face. A grin suddenly broke out on the aliens features and he quickened his pace some.

" Right, Mayan artifacts. They'll have a replication of the calendar in here somewhere, I'm sure."

The pair turned a corner in the grand, marble museum.

" Ah yes. Right there, and entire section on the Mayans!" Said the Doctor, pointing to a sign which hung over a door that led into a room. They entered the room. Right away the Doctor leaned over a glass case.

" Wrong. That's wrong as well." He ran around some of the other cases, pointing at items at random. " Wrong. That's right. That, is not even from Earth! How in name of Rassilon did it get here!?" He shrugged. " Either ways it's wrong. I made that one happen. Was there for that. Wrote most of that. That- that is so wrong that there needs to be a new word for just how wrong it is!" He exclaimed, apparently appalled.

" Doctor. Calender." Martha reminded him. The Doctor looked back up at Martha, a little shamefaced, but not much.

" Here we are then!" He said. Martha and the Doctor walked over to a replica of the calendar, weaving their way through the crown before stopping in front of their destination besides two men. One of them wore a dark jumper and jeans. He was shorter in heighth than the average man, but his sturdy frame ws well muscled. He had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His companion was much taller, a man of about six feet, about the Doctors own heighth. He wore black trousers, a long black coat that was currently buttoned up, and a blue scarf. His hair consisted of a mass of black curls, and his blue, calculating eyes were studying the calendar intensely. The Doctor strode up closer to the calendar.

" See Martha? There's absolutely nothing here that suggests that the calendar has anything at all to do with declared confidently, gesturing towards the calendar. The taller man with the long coat glanced up at the Doctor.

" Really?" He asked, his voice baritone. " And what authority have you over the matter?" He challenged.

" Oh well, I'm just passing through, traveler you see. But I've got quite a bit of extensive knowledge over it all." The Doctor replied. " Mayans and such. The world ending, I'm quite good with that sort of thing, mind you."

" Is that so?" The other man inquired. His shorter companion sighed.

" Listen, whatever Sherlock here's about to do, you've got my apologies mate." He said. The Time Lord raised an eyebrow at this.

The man -now named as Sherlock- pointed to a section of the calendar.

" Right there. Those hieroglyphs, they read 9.8." He said. The Doctor crossed his arms and nodded.

" But rusty on my Mayan right now, if you asked me to read anything it would take me a good long while. But yeah, now that you mention it, that is 9.8. What about it?"

" The earthquake. In North Africa, just a couple of weeks ago. It had a magnitude of 9.8" Sherlokc informed. A look of surprise passed over the Doctors face.

" What else?!" He demanded to know. Sherlock gave a slight smirk.

" That pictogram. The one of the wave." He pointed to it. " It's before the one that says 9.8, signifying that it happened before the earthquake. What's happened within the last few years including a wave?"

The Doctors eyes widened in realization.

" Japans tsunami..." He breathed. The Time Lords full attention turned to Sherlock. He studied the human for a moment. After a quick second he pulled out a pair of black framed glasses from his jacket and put them on.

" Snap..." He muttered, mostly to himself. The Doctor examined the calendar closely. He looked back up at Sherlock.

" More. I need more to go off of." He said. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

" Not so clever anymore, are we?" He asked with an air of smugness. The Doctor tensed some.

" Just do it." He demanded.

" Fine...That one, right there. The pictogram. It's a sort of swirl. We can go off it, what do you think it is?" Asked Sherlock, examining the carvings closely alongside the Doctor.

" Swirl...tornado perhaps...its got to have been recent...oh! I've got it!" The Doctor cried.

" What is it?" Sherlock inquired.

" A hurricane. Over in America, not to long ago, there was a hurricane. Super Storm Sandy is was." The Doctor replied. While the Doctor and Sherlock continued their inspection of the calendar, linking carvings to recent events, Martha made her way over to Sherlocks companion.

" They're really going at it, huh?" She asked. The man nodded.

" Sorry, my name's John Watson. Who might you be?"

" Martha Jones." Martha replied.

" Right. Well, nice to meet you Martha." Said John.

" Same here. So-" The medical student was cut off by the Doctor.

" Martha, I was wrong! The Mayans had something to do with this!" He explained, running his hands through his hair, a wild expression upon his face. " Sherlock and I, we've lined up things, too many things are in sync for it to be a coincidence! We don't know what's going to happen, but something will!"

Sherlock nodded his agreement.

" No idea what it will be. There isn't a way to know. We would need to talk to a Mayan, and seeing as how that's quite impossible, there's no way of knowing what's going to happen." He said, sounding disappointed. The Doctor smiled at this comment, taking off his glasses and returning them to his coat pocket.

" I think I could accommodate that." He said, turning on his heel. " Follow me." He instructed as he began to make his way towards the museums exit.

" So that's it then?" John asked, talking to nobody in particular. " We don;t know his name, we don';t know anything about him, and we're just expected to follow him without a second thought?" He inquired further, mild disbelief evident in his tone. Martha smiled shyly.

" That's pretty much how he works, yeah." She responded. John looked to Sherlock who shrugged.

" Come along John." He said before following the Doctor.

"...Alright then. Not the first time this has happened." John mumbled, following the group.

Several minutes later the four arrived at their destination, in front of the TARDIS, in the alley it had landed in.

" A box. This is what you wanted us to follow you for? A big, blue box?" Said John. He looked over to Sherlock and was about to make some remark, but stopped short at the sight of his friends face. " Sherlock?" He asked. " You alright there?"

"...No...This...it can't be possible." Sherlock said quietly. The Detective turned to face the Time Lord.

" You're...You're the Doctor..." He said, his tone one of awe and amazement.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked, leaning against his ship casually.

" My brother, Mycroft. When I was a kid, he would tell me stories about you..."

" Really? Who does your brother work for? UNIT? The Government? 'Cause you've got to be a pretty high rank to know much about me, I'd imagine."

Sherlock snorted.

" Mycroft is the British Government." He retorted.

John nodded. " He's not exaggerating." He assured the Doctor. Sherlock turned serious once more.

" He would come home from work and tell me stories about you though. All your adventures, your ship, everything. I always thought he was lying though..." Said Sherlock, still studying the Doctor.

" What did he tell you?" Asked the alien, intrigued.

" ...He said you were an alien. That you could change your face and live for hundred of years. He told me that you were a legend throughout the universe, known for saving planets from the brink of destruction and rescuing people from danger. He said that you had a ship, called the TARDIS, but that it didn't look like a spaceship, that it looked like a police telephone box. And he said, that this man, this legend, traveled through all of space and time."

There was silence for a moment.

"...Sounds enigmatic, your brother." The Doctor eventually remarked, an impressed look upon his face.

" Very." Sherlock agreed.

"...So. Do you want to see the inside of the TARDIS?"

" Of course."

The Doctor pushed open the door with one hand.

" Go on then." He invited. Sherlock stepped inside, while John stayed, looking skeptical.

" You. An alien."

The Doctor nodded.

" Yep. Two hearts, respiratory by-pass system, the works. Come on. Inside the box."

The Doctor entered the ship. John glanced at Martha.

" It'll be awfully crammed with all four of us inside, won't it? I mean, I'm not even sure we'll all fit."

Martha smiled.

" Go ahead. See for yourself."

John pushed the door open and gazed inside.

" Oh no...Nope. Nope. This-" He pointed inside. " Is not possible." He pulled his head out and ran around the ship.  
" How can that be possible?" More running, more examinations. " But it's a box! A police box! How does it do that?!"

After a few moments he seemed to calm down some.

" HOUND gas has nothing on this..."

He stepped inside the ship again, Martha right behind him. The student closed the TARDIS door and the Doctor glanced at the visibly shaken John.

" Martha? His name?"

" John." She supplied.

" Yes. John. Anything you'd like to say?"

" It's bigger on the inside." John said, his voice raising up at the end, almost like a question. The Doctor nodded with exaggerated slowness.

" And the Earth goes around the sun."

Sherlock looked up at the Doctor.

" What?!" He shook his head in dismissal. " Never mind actually."

" So it is bigger on the inside? This thing, the box, it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?" John asked, clarifying.

" Obviously," Started Sherlock. " The ship is clearly a dimensionally transcendental machine. A different dimension exist on the inside than on the inside. It would be quite good as a disguise, so I infer that the TARDIS originally had some sort of mechanism that was capable of changing the exteriors appearance. Originally because, as you can see, it now looks like a police telephone box from 1963. However, that's assuming that time is linear, which, for you, it obviously is not. Go by the wear and tear of the ships exterior, I would say that it's been stuck in this form for at least several centuries."

"...Well. That was rather impressive." The Doctor noted.

" He's like that all the time. Don't pay it any attention." John said.

" Sort of hard not to." Remarked Martha.

" Just a bit." The Doctor agreed. His face suddenly lit up. " Right! Mayans! End of the world! We should probably be working on that!"

He raced around the TARDIS console, performing the (hopefully) correct motions to get the ship where they needed to be. He pulled one last lever with a flourish.

" John, Sherlock, you might want to hold onto something!"

Just as the new passengers complied, the TARDIS gave a mighty groan.

" Allons-y!"

* * *

**Look at that review button. It wants to be pressed. Go ahead. Press it.**


	4. Chapter 4

The ship landed. Both Sherlock and John picked themselves up off the grated floor gingerly.

" Son of a..." Muttered John. " Is it always like that?" He asked.

The Doctor shook his head. " No."

" Good, cause that was-"

" Most of the time it's worse."

" You're kidding."

" I'm afraid not."

"...Well then..."

" Pretty much."

The Time Lord raced over to the doors and threw them open.

" Where are we?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor sniffed the air.

" Exactly where we wanted to be. Welll...I say exactly. We're a couple hundred years late, but that's all fine." He replied easily.

" So where exactly does that put us?" John inquired.

" The year 1243 AD, we're in the base of a Mayan pyramid. Come on then!" The Doctor walked out. The rest of the group followed. They were indeed in what appeared to be the base of a Mayan pyramid. The Doctor had pulled out a torch and was illuminating the room with it. Around the perimeter, on the top, hieroglyphs lined the walls. Carvings covered the lower portion of the walls, joined with paintings.

" Hold on." Said Sherlock. " Move the torch back a few feet to the left...right there."

" What is it?" The Doctor asked. Sherlock didn't reply for a moment.

" A lot of the symbols are too deteriorated to read, but from what I can read, they say...slave, hibernate, awake, one hundred...and..."

" What does it say?!" The Doctor demanded.

"...Emergancy Temporal Shift."

* * *

**Leaving a review will make your web page load faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gears turned in the Doctors head. Emergency Temporal Shift could only mean one possible solution. But how did it all connect back to 2012? And the, all of a sudden, things made sense.

" No...No! They can't just-...They can't! Everybody, back into the TARDIS, now!" He yelled, running back to his ship. A few confused looks were exchanged, but they followed the instruction. When they were all back in the console room Martha closed the doors firmly before approaching her furiously working friend, who appeared to be completely immersed in his ships controls.

" Doctor? Emergency Temporal Shift, what does it mean?" She asked the alien, careful not to get in his way. It was times like these when he frightened her, when she was reminded that he was not human, rather that he was the very last if the incredibly powerful Time Lords, that his second name was the Oncoming Storm. She could see it now. The power and authority and rage that radiated off of him, it was a fitting name. The Doctors voice snapped her out of her train of thought and back into reality.

" Daleks, Martha." He said, his words clipped with a type of controlled anger. " Daleks. Because they always survive, every time." He fell back into silence.

" You're sure?"

" Positive."

John spoke up. " What's a Dalek then?" He asked.

" The Nazis of the universe. They want to exterminate every last living thing that isn't Dalek." The Doctor replied.

" Why?" Asked Sherlock.

" Because they honestly believe that it's the right thing to do. They were created to hate and kill. It's the only thing a Daleks's good for."

The Time Lord pressed one final button and gripped the console tightly.

" we're going back."

" Back where?" Martha inquired. The Doctor grinned, all previous signs of anger fading away.

" Back...to the future!" He exclaimed in a goofy voice.

Martha gaped. " Did you...did you actually say that?"

The Doctor looked quite proud of himself for managing to work the quote into their conversation.

" Doctor Emment Brown, words of wisdom!"

Martha merely shook her head. The TARDIS quaked violently for several seconds until the ships movement ceased to exist and they landed.

" You held on a lot better this time around." The Doctor noted mildly, seeing that neither John or Sherlock had been knocked down this time. The alien opened the doors to his ship grandly, waving the other occupants out.

" Okay then! We've got Daleks to find! Everyone, start searching!"

" What are we searching for?" Sherlock asked. The Doctors face fell.

" I...I don't exactly know." He admitted. " Something that doesn't belong in a Mayan pyramid, let's put it that way"

Sherlock pointed, his torch in hand, to a far corner in the pyramid.

" Like that?"

The Doctor spun to where the Detective gestured. His torch illuminated an indentation in the wall, about seven feet tall, fave feet wide, and perhaps six feet deep. In the middle of it, a steel rope that went through both the ceiling and the floor glinted.

" A bit like that, yeah." Said the Doctor as he made his way over to the indentation, and poked at it some with his converse clad foot. The Doctor reached inside the inner pocket of his long coat and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He put it to the correct setting and used it, the strange noise it made being the only noise in the pyramid. He slipped it back into his pocket.

" Come on then!" He beckoned.

" What was that?" Sherlock asked when he arrived next to the Doctor.

" That would be my sonic screwdriver. Nifty little thing it is, only one left in the universe." The Time Lord explained. He then turned to rest of the group. " Right, we're going down. I'm not exactly sure what we're going to find, but it _may_ try to kill us."

" Reassuring, that." Said John. The Doctor grinned and pulled out the sonic screwdriver once more, pointing it at the steel cables.

" Off we go!" He said. The blue tip lit up, and they plunged into the darkness.

oOo

" Well then." Said John, examining their new surroundings after they had stepped out of the wall-elevator. " Where'd all this light come from?" He asked.

" Presumably from what ever is down here." Responded Sherlock.

" Well, what's down here?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, his face turned to one of horror at the sight over Johns shoulders.

" EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

***creepy ghost voice* Reeevvvvviiiiieeeewwwwwwww.**


	6. Chapter 6

" EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

" Wait!" Cried the Doctor, running up to what looked like a large, bronze pepper shaker with a whisk and a plunger protruding from its body.

" Is that it?" JOhn asked Martha. She nodded tightly.

" Be careful!" She warned. The Time Lord made no sign that he'd heard her.

" Daleks do not wait." Retorted the Dalek, in a monotone that still managed to convey every sense of evil. The Doctor tilted his head slightly to the right, running a hand through his hair.

" Yeah, except you will." He replied flippantly.

The Dalek was silent.

" See what I mean? Anyways. A Dalek. In a Mayan pyramid for thousands of years. Why?"

" It was...necessary." The pepper shaker replied.

" Yes, figured that out myself funnily enough. But why was it necessary?" The Doctor prompted.

" ...There was a war."

" I know all about the war. Carry on."

" INCORRECT!" The Dalek shouted. " YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE TIME WAR! HUMANS KNOW NOTHING!"

The Doctors eyebrows drew together slightly at this. Why didn't the Dalek recognize him for who he was? Unless...oh. This was a Dalek that had escaped the Time War. 'Emergency Temporal Shift'. It had used Emergency Temporal Shift to escape the Time War, presumably in its last moments. He wasn't recognizable to the Dalek in this regeneration. Deciding to use this to his advantage, the Doctor played along.

" Right. Ignorant humans, terribly sorry. You were saying?"

" I escaped the war to carry on the Dalek race."

" Honor and valor and whatnot, continue."

" I arrived by way of Emergency Temporal Shift. I then proceeded to enslave the natives of this area."

" What then? What was the point?"

The Daleks eye-stalk turned slightly to the left and the Doctor head followed.

" Oh." He breathed. " That's very impressive indeed."

He sauntered over , every eye on him.

" A drill. A very quiet drill, mind you, drilling into the Earths crust, trying to get to the core. And the ship you arrived in, right next to it. So..." He paused for a fraction of a second. " You were going to harness the geothermal energy from the core of the planet to give power to your ship! Oh, that's very nice indeed. Not for the Earth mind you, but still. There was something else though..." He trailed off before remembering. " Sherlock! That number you read, it was one hundred, right?"

" That would be correct."

The Doctor looked back to the Dalek.

" You were damaged when you came to Earth. So as soon as you were done enslaving the Mayans and creating this admirably quiet drill, you went straight into a healing coma! You gave the Mayans instructions to wake you up in one hundred years time. But they didn't. You've just woken up from all this recent seismic activity, subconsciously sensed that you were in danger and woke yourself up. You were going to escape from Earth and then just let it burn!" The Doctor accused.

" Correct."

" You knew that the Earth would be detroyed by the earthquakes. That the crust of the planet would be torn to bits and that the world would burn."

" Correct."

Sherlock stepped next to the Doctor.

" I won't allow that to happen." He proclaimed confidently.

" Who are you to challenge the last Dalek?!" The Dalek demanded to know.

" I'm Sherlock Holmes." The Detective replied promptly. NO words.

" My records show nothing of a 'Sherlock Holmes'." The Dalek responded. Sherlock looked visibly affronted. The Doctor took a step forwards.

" Yeah well, I'll be helping good ol' Sherlock here." He said.

" Who are you to confront me?!" Asked the Dalek.

" Well..." The Doctor shifted from side to side a few times before answering. " I'm the Doctor."\

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one! Review for virtual cookies! Also, congratulations to anybody who saw the reference to the Doctor Who book 'The Daleks'. You get bragging rights forever more!**


	7. Chapter 7

" YOU ARE THE DOCTOR! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED" The Dalek yelled, rolling towards his target, who backed up a bit. Martha ran up next to her friends side, reached inside her coat pocket, and pulled out a Jammie Dodger. She held it up threateningly as the Doctor shot a bewildered glance her way.

" This," She began. " Is a TARDIS self destruct control. If you try anything, I'll use it. The TARDIS explodes and we all go."

_Well_, thought the Doctor, _that's quite_ _brilliant_. He stored the idea away for later use. The Dalek did nothing.

" So. What do you say?" Asked Martha, praying that the Dalek wouldn't call her bluff. It rotate its eye-piece several times around, considering its position before answering.

" EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!"

The Dalek faded out of sight and the Doctor dashed forwards, but he was too late, for the Dalek was already gone.

" NO!" He shouted in frustration. " It can't have gotten away _again!_ No..."

Martha placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

" Doctor. We need to stop the drill. If the drill stops, then the earthquakes stop, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded, emotionless.

" Yeah." He replied in a dull voice. " It's lucky the Mayans didn't wake it up. The drill is self operating, but after a hundred years, it shut itself off. When the Dalek awoke, it started the drill back up. It's almost to the core I should think, but we can still stop it."

" We could blow it up." Sherlock suggested.

" No."

" Why not? Surely. with everything on your ship, the two of us could come up with some sort of explosive device!"

" nd destroy the pyramid?!" Replied the Doctor quickly. " I think not. One of the last standing monuments to the Mayans. We will not just blow it up, Sherlock."

" Do you have any better idea?!" Sherlock spat.

" Could you use the screwdriver?" Asked Martha. The Doctor whipped out his screwdriver and scanned the drill. He managed to work of a bit of the metal casing.

" Everything from here on out it deadbolt sealed." He announced.

" So?" Sherlock asked.

" It doesn't do deadbolt seals." The Doctor responded.

" Or wood." Martha interjected.

" Ah. I see. What do you propose doing then?"

No one spoke for a minute.

" Boron Carbide." John proposed. The Doctors head shot towards him.

" I'm sorry, what?"

" Boron Carbide. YOu can pour it into the machine and it'll completely destroy it. We used it back in the service to destroy enemy technology."

The Doctor grinned.

" That. Is. Brilliant!"

He sprinted back off to the TARDIS. Sherlock glanced at JOhn, looking impressed.

" Nice job, JOhn. Very nice indeed." He acknowledged. The former soldier smiled a bit. The Doctor returned from the TARDIS, a medium-sized bottle in hand.

" And here we go!" He exclaimed, unscrewing the top. He positioned the open bottle above the unprotected bit of machinery he had manage to expose. The Time Lord shook out granules of the Boron Carbide, applying the chemical liberally to the technical drill slowed to a halt. The Doctor stood up, an unsatisfied look on his features.

" Thought it would be more dramatic." He muttered, placing the now empty bottle inside one of his pockets. " That's that then"

" What, that's it?!" Asked John. The Doctor nodded.

" I suppose. Dalek's gone, Earth intact, crisis avoided. I believe that's all. Back to the TARDIS we go."

oOo

The group stood around the ships console, the Doctor leaning casually against the controls.

" It's back home for you and JOhn then, Sherlock." The Time Lord said. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

" Actually Doctor, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask a favor of you." The Detective requested.

" You just helped save the Earth. Ask away." The Doctor invited.

" I'm a detective."

" Yes."

" There's a case. One that I've always wanted to solve. The greatest mystery in the history of the Earth."

The Doctor turned to the TARDIS console, ready to input commands.

" When and where?"

Sherlock smiled thinly.

" The White Chapel District of London. 1888." He replied simply. The Doctor looked up at Sherlock, his eyes wide.

" But...That was Jack the Ripper."

" Exactly."

* * *

**And there we are. This story will have a sequal. Not sure when it will happen or what it will be called yet, so stay tuned! Asides from having a sequal, this will go on to be a full blown series. So if you have any ideas for adventures that the Doctor, Martha, Sherlock, and John could share, let me know! Leave your ideas in a review or send me a PM, I always respond. Other than that, have a fantastic day, and DFTBA!**

**\/ **


End file.
